Perjalanan
by uchiha azaka
Summary: Dipersatukan oleh takdir yang dipaksakan, awalnya memang buruk, namun bagaimana dengan akhirnya? tiada yang tahu kecuali Tuhan/NarufemSasu/


_**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Pairing: NarufemSasu**_

 _ **Warning: OOC, AU, OC, alur ngebut**_

 _ **Terinspirasi dari sebuah fanfiction di fandom Naruto, tapi lupa judulnya apa**_

* * *

 _ **Perjalanan**_

 _ **chapter 1**_

* * *

 _ **Normal POV  
**_

Di sebuah kamar di sebuah apartemen, seorang pemuda bersurai kuning tertidur pulas di atas meja kerjanya, dengan layar laptop yang masih menyala, dan suasana kamar yang benar-benar tak sedap dipandang. Bahkan alarm yang berbunyi kencang pun tak bisa membangunkan pemuda ini, jarum jam bergerak sebagaimana mestinya, matahari perlahan mulai naik ke peraduannya, bahkan sampai ponselnya berdering pun ia masih tetap pulas dalam tidurnya, entah apa yang sedang ia impikan.

Perlahan matanya terbuka, ia menggaruk pipinya yang gatal, ia melirik jam dinding,seketika ia terkejut, buru-buru ia melesat ke kamar mandi. Ia mandi dengan seadanya, kemudian ia keluar dan langsung membuka lemari pakaian, ia ambil celana jeans dan kemeja yang terlihat rapi olehnya. Dengan terburu-buru ia bergegaas untuk berangkat ke kantor redaksi.

Langkah yang cepat mengawali aktivitas pagi hari dari seorang pemuda bernama Uzumaki Naruto, hari ini satu hari terakhir menjelang deadline, Naruto harus menyerahkan naskah novelnya pada editor, setelah beberapa kali mengalami revisi. Ya, menjadi seorang novelis adalah cita-cita Naruto sedari kecil, bahkan cita-cita ini pula yang membuat Naruto kabur dari keluarganya.

"Bakka, kalau seperti ini aku bisa telaat." ujar Naruto yang dengan napas terengah-engah dan keringat yang mengucur sepanjang tubuh tetap berjalan, hingga membuat kemejanya tampak basah oleh keringat.

Bahkan stasiun pun sangat ramai hari ini, seolah Naruto memang ditakdirkan untuk terlambat, antrian sangat panjang hari ini membuat pemuda bersurai kuning itu cemberut, ini adalah hari yang benar-benar suram dan tidak sesuai dengan harapannya. Setelah sekian lama berada di antrian, kini kereta telah tiba di stasiun, seperti kebiasaan orang Jepang yang sangat beringas dalam merebutkan kursi di kereta, Naruto akhirnya tidak mendapat satupun kursi untuk duduk.

Keluar dari kereta, ia melanjutkan perjalanannya dengan langkah cepat, ia tak mau mendapat masalah, karena orang yang akan ditemuinya itu adalah orang yang sangat sulit untuk diajak negosiasi. Akhirnya terlihatlah sebuah gedung besar di sebrang jalan sana, Naruto bernapas lega, ia pun kembali melanjutkan perjalanan, dan memasuki gedung kantor itu.

"Aaah, Namikaze-san, anda sudah ditunggu oleh Yahiko-san di ruangannya." ujar resepsionis yang terlihat begitu manis.

"Baik, aku akan segera masuk menemuinya." balas Naruto dengan tergesa-gesa.

...

"Seperti biasa, kau selalu telat." ujar Yahiko dengan dingin.

"Gomen, Yahiko-san, tadi aku bangun kesiangan." ucap Naruto seraya membungkukan badannya.

"Baiklah, apa kau sudah merevisi naskah novelmu?" tanya Yahiko, memulai pembicaraan.

"Sudah Yahiko-san, dan aku harap anda dapat menerbitkannya." jawab Naruto dengan senyum tersungging di wajahnya.

Naruto pun meletakan naskah yang ia bawa ke meja Yahiko, sementara Yahiko sibuk membaca-baca naskah milik Naruto, pemuda beriris _sapphire_ ini terlihat gugup, ia khawatir jika naskahnya itu ditolak. Yahiko pun berdehem sekaligus meluruskan letak dasinya, ia mulai dengan serius menatap Naruto, dahinya berkerut, membuat Naruto bertambah gugup.

"Naskahmu ini sangat bagus dibanding dengan sebelumnya, baik, mungkin nanti editorku akan merapikannya sedikit sebelum kuterbitkan." puji Yahiko.

Naruto tersenyum girang, ia membungkukan badannya, "arigatou, Yahiko-san!" serunya dengan air mata yang mengucur karena terharu.

` _ **~oOo~**_

 _ **Normal POV**_

Naruto baru saja keluar dari gedung penerbitannya dengan perasaan lega, ketika pergelangan tangannya digenggam dari belakang oleh seorang gadis. Pemuda bersurai kuning itu pun menoleh ke belakang, seorang gadis yang tidak dikenalnya menatap dengan pandangan yang tajam. Naruto amat sangat terkejut, begitu kagetnya sampai bicarannya pun tergagap-gagap.

"K-kau s-siapa?" tanya Naruto yang sedang ketakutan.

"Apakah kau Namikaze Naruto?" sang gadis malah balik bertanya.

"Y-ya, a-aku sendiri." jawab Naruto dengan mimik wajah aneh.

"Jadi kau pria idiot yang selalu diperbincangkan oleh ibuku?" tanya sang gadis lagi, dengan nada melecehkan.

"H-hei, aku tidak idiot, tahu!" seru Naruto yang kini mulai lebih terbiasa dengan gadis itu.

Sang gadis hanya menatap Naruto dengan tatapan merendahkan, "aku Uchiha Sasuke." ujar sang gadis singkat. Naruto hanya melongo, ia meperhatikan gadis itu dengan seksama dari atas hingga bawah, _ascot collar_ yang dipakai oleh gadis itu menambah nuansa menawan dari dirinya. Naruto masih menerawan, Uchiha Sasuke, sepertinya Naruto pernah mendengar nama itu, tapi lupa kapan persisnya.

"Uchiha Sasuke?" tanya Naruto memastikan, namun tak ada jawaban datang, ia masih berpikir lagi, hingga akhirnya..

"Uchiha Sasukeeee?" Naruto terkejut, matanya melotot melihat gadis di depannya ini. Ancang-ancang sudah ia lakukan, dan tanpa aba-aba lagi pun ia lari meninggalkan gadis yang segera menatap dengan tajam. Naruto terlihat begitu takut, entah apa yang ada dipikirannya saat ini, Naruto terus berlari sejauh mungkin. Terlihat stasiun sudah di depan mata, Naruto pun melambatkan langkahnya, sampai akhirnya ia pun berjalan santai seperti orang kebanyakan, "siaaaal, gadis itu seperti penyihir saja, darimana dia tahu aku ada dimana?" omel Naruto entah pada siapa.

Naruto memerika dompetnya, sepertinya ia memiliki uang yang cukup untuk pergi ke suatu tempat, ia pun masuk ke dalam stasiun. Kini ia sedang menunggu kereta, sambil duduk dan membuka laptopnya, ia mulai mengetik naskah baru untuk novel selanjutnya, namun ia tidak fokus, pikirannya tidak tenang, ia pun mengambil ponselnya dan menelpon seseorang.

...

Kini ia sudah berada di dalam kereta, namun bukan kereta arah pulang, ini kereta dengan jurusan lain, entah apa yang sedang berada dipikirannya sekarang. Tapi yang pasti beban pikiran Naruto bertambah sekarang, di kereta, ia hanya diam saja sambil mendengarkan musik melalui earphone miliknya, semakin lama ia semangit bosan dan akhirnya pun tertidur.

 _"Cita-citamu itu tidak bisa menjamin masa depanmu, Naruto!" bentak seoran pria paruh baya yang rambutnya persis seperti Naruto.  
_

 _"Masalah masa depanku, itu urusanku." ujar Naruto yang kukuh pada pendiriannya.  
_

 _"Naruto, apa yang ayahmu bicarakan itu benar." bujuk seorang wanita paruh baya bersurai merah marun, dengan rambut lurus kebawah._

 _"Kaa-san juga, selalu saja membela tou-san!" bentak Naruto secara terang-terangan, membuat sang ibu meneteskan air mata._

 _"Kalau seperti ini caranya, lebih baik aku keluar dari rumah ini!" seru Naruto yang mengejutkan seantero ruangan, bahkan sang adik yang mendengar percakapan dari dalam kamar pun langsung keluar untuk melihat yang bersangkutan.  
_

 _Suasana saat tegang ketika itu, hanya angin yang lewat yang menjelaskan betapa kelam mereka saat itu, pertikaian orang tua dan anak yang sangat menyedihkan._

 ** _~oOo~_**

 ** _Normal POV_**

Naruto turun dari taksi, jarak tempat yang di tuju dari stasiun terdekat memang lumayan jauh, ia pun melihat ke depan, tampak di depannya sebuah mansion yang lumayan mewah. Naruto pun memencet bel di gerbang utama dari mansion itu, tampak security datang dan menyambutnya, "Naruto-sama, kau kembali?" tanya beberapa penjaga, sementara yang ditanya hanya melengos, dan mempercepat jalannya. Tampak di depannya pintu kayu mewah yang dibuat dari kayu jati yang mahal lagi elok, ia pun membuka pintu itu, terlihat ada beberapa orang di dalam sana.

"Naruto-chaaan, kau kembaliiii..." ujar sorang wanita yang yang langsung dengan erat memeluknya.

"Lepaska onee-san, aku sudah bukan adik kecilmu lagi." ujar Naruto yang berusaha melepaskan pelukan yang menurutnya menjijikan itu.

"Bagiku kau masih tetap Naru-chan yang dulu sering bermanja ria padaku." ujar sang kakak, Namikaze Kurama.

Kurama pun melepas pelukannya, kini Naruto dapat bernapas lega,ia pun berjalan maju seraya menahan emosi, "dimana tou-san?" tanya pria surai kuning itu. Sementara Kurama mencoba menahannya, "hentikan Naruto, ku mohon, hentikan." ujar sang kakak sembari menahan bahu naruto, namun Naruto mencoba melawan, ia masih emosi seperti orang kesetanan.

"Pria bodoh itu, eksperimen apalagi yang hendak ia lakukan pada anaknya ini!" seru Naruto yang kini mampu menahan emosinya.

"Jika kau tidak mau mengikuti langkahku, setidaknya kau harus menikah dengan gadis yang orangtuamu pilih!" seru Namikaze Minato yang tak lain adalah ayah Naruto, yang kini berada di tangga menuju lantai bawah, ia berjalan dengan angkuhnya, sementara sang istri mengekor di belakangnya, ibu dari Naruto, Namikaze Kushina, ia adalah orang yang baik.

"Dasar pria tua bangka tidak tahu diri!" maki Naruto yang geram, tarikan napasnya menjadi berbeda dari biasanya, begitu cepat, tatapan nanarnya tertuju pada pria yang wajahnya hampir mirip dengannya itu. "Kau tidak berhak mengatur hidupku!" lanjut Naruto secara beringas, tangannya mengepal, sementara pada orang yang dimana sumpah serapah Naruto tertuju, hanya menatap kaku serta dingin.

"Bagaimana? apa kau sudah bertemu dengan calon istrimu?" tanya Minato tak menanggapi tatapan amarah anaknya.

"Siapa Uchiha Sasuke itu?" tanya Naruto balik.

"Ia adalah anak kenalanku dari Uchiha corp, dan kelak ia akan menjadi istrimu." jawab sang ayah datar.

"Tak bisakah aku hidup dengan bebas? dengan memilih apa yang kusenangi sendiri? bukan hanya pekerjaan, kini kau juga mengatur jodohku.." ujar Naruto yang mulai melunak.

Suasana hening, sebegitu heningnya, hanya angin lalu yang menjadi pemecah suasana, sebegini suramnya keluarga Namikaze yang dari luar bahkan dari beberapa media dikabarkan sangat hangat. Naruto menyerah, tak ada gunanya ia melawan, lagipula kini ia sudah tak menganggap dirinya sendiri sebaqgai bagian dari anggota keluarga Namikaze. Baru saja Naruto keluar, namun tangannya, ditahan oleh sang kakak.

"Naruto, ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu." ujar Kurma seraya mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

...

 _ **Di suatu tempat**_

"tapi otou-sama, aku masih belum siap.." ujar seorang wanita, dengan wajah menunduk, sebagai rasa hormat terhadap ayahnya.

"Kau sudah berada di usia yang matang, lagipula kakakmu juga di usia sepertimu ketika menikah.." ujar sang ayah dengan tegas.

Sambil mengemas beberapa pakaian dan memasukannya ke dalam koper, wanita itu diam seribu bahasa. Wanita yang biasanya sangat dingin seperti khas dari keluarganya itu pun kini sangat bimbang, di satu sisi ia masih tak mau menikah, atau bahkan memikirkan sedikitpun tentang hal itu, namun disisi lain perintah ayahnya adalah mutlak, dan tak bisa diganggu gugat.

"Sasuke, kami telah merencanakan waktunya, sekitar tiga bulan lagi kau dan tunanganmu, Namikaze Naruto, akan menikah di tempat yang sedang kami rencanakan, persiapkan dirimu." ujar sang ibu yang sangat detail dalam merencanakan suatu hal.

Sasuke, nama wanita itu hanya diam, ia tak membalas sedikitpun, karena menurutnya akan percuma saja, ini sudah menjadi tradisi turun temurun dimana keturunan dari klan Uchiha pasti akan selalu dijodohkan oleh orangtua mereka. Hal yang menurut Sasuke sangat menjijikan, kaena menurutnya, jodoh seseorang tidak berada di tangan orang lain, meski mereka orangtuanya sekalipun. Namun apa daya, Sasuke benar-benar tak mampu melawan, ia tak mau apa yang terjadi pada kakaknya menimpa dirinya.

Dicoret dari daftar keluarga, diusir dari rumah, bahkan sampai kini keberadaannya tidak diketahui, membuat surut niat Sasuke untuk mencoba memberontak seperti kakaknya. Tadi pagi ia telah melihat seperti apa rupa calon suaminya kelak, orang itu tampak seperti idiot menyedihkan, bahkan Sasuke tak percaya orang sperti itu yang akan menjadi suaminya kelak.

Ia sudah selesai mengemas seluruh barangnya, entah ia mau pergi kemana, tak ada yang tahu kecuali dirinya sendiri. Bahkan kedua orangtuanya pun tak tahu akan kemana ia pergi. "Sasuke, aku tahu ini pilihan yang berat untukmu, namun percayalah, kami hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu, dulu aku pun sama, merasa tidak begitu cocok dengan ayahmu, namun seiring berjalannya waktu semua akan berjalan dengan baik." ujar ibunya menasehati.

"Kalau ini memang baik, pasti aniki tidak akan pernah menolaknya, okaa-sama." ucapan Sasuke itu begitu menusuk bagai pisau yang sangat tajam.

"Aku mohon padamu Sasuke, jangan menolak perintah ayahmu, aku tidak ingin hal yang dulu itu terjadi menimpa dirimu." mohon ibunya pada wanita itu.

"Apakah berdosa jika aku muak dengan semua ini?" tanyanya pada sang ibu.

Sang ibu hanya menatap anak gadisnya penuh iba, namun bagaimana lagi, ini semua adalah kemauan suaminya, ia tak bisa melawannya pula. Kini Sasuke beranjak dari kamarnya menuju ruang tamu, ia masih belum yakin, apakah akan bisa menerima takdir yang dipaksakan ini, waktu menunjukan pukul satu siang, Sasuke hanya menatap jam gantung dengan dingin.

Apa yang akan terjadi nanti, hanya Tuhan yang tahu..

 _ **~oOo~**_

 _ **Normal POV**_

 _ **Malam hari**_

Perjalanan dengan kereta tadi cukup melelahkan, pikir Naruto tadi kereta akan kosong karena hari sudah larut malam, namun perkiraannya meleset, kereta sangt penuh sesak, membuat Naruto sedikit tak nyaman. Ia berjalan dengan langkah gontai, pakaiannya acak-acakan, seperti orang mbuk saja, namun begitu, ia bukanlah peminum yang aktif, ia tidak gila mabuk, mungkin sesekali saat ada perayaan yang penting saja.

Naruto masih memikirkan kejadian tadi siang, ia benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan kedua orangtuanya, ia muak dengan semua ini, perjodohan? hal yang kurang kerjaan menurutnya. Terngiang kembli percakapan dengan sang kakak, siang tadi, nasehat-nasehat dari kakaknya yang telah berkeluarga itu tadinya hanya dianggp angin lalu oleh pemuda ini, namun ia kembali memikirkannya.

 _Di pinggir danau dekat mansion keluarga Namikaze.._

 _"Ingat ketika dulu kita selalu bermain disini, Naruto?" tanya sang kakak yang pandangannya tertuju ke danau, dengan mengulas senyum tentunya._

 _"Langsung saja pada intinya, onee-san" ujar Naruto singkat._

 _"Dulu aku juga tiddak sependapat dengan Tou-san yang sebegitu semena-menanya terhadap kita, kau ingat? akulah yang pertama menentang perintah Tou-san." Kurama memulai nasehatnya.  
_

 _"Dan sikapmu berubah ketika kau mendapat jabatan di perusahaan Tou-san.." ujar Naruto lagi, acuh tak acuh._

 _"Bukan seperti itu Naruto, aku hanya ingin membuat Tou-san sadar dengan caraku sendiri, jika dengan memberontak adalah caramu, itu tak apa, aku menghargainya, namun caraku lain.." lanjut Kurama._

 _Tak ada jawaban, Naruto hanya asyik memandangi danau yang anggun sambil tangannya menopang dagu, ia tak sedang merenung atau apapun namanya itu, ia hanya memandangi danau dengan kosongnya pikiran, hampa, bahkan untuk memikirkan suatu hal saja ia malas. "Dan masalah pernikahanmu itu, bukankah tak ada salahnya mencoba?" Kurama mengingatkannya lagi tentang masalah pernikahan._

 _"Kau tidak tahu masalahnya..." sanggah Naruto._

 _"Aku sangat tahu masalahnya, aku sudah pernah merasakannya, kau ingat? sebelum aku menikah, aku juga sepertimu, takut, merasa tidak siap, bahkan sama sekali belum pernah melihat mempelai priaku sebelum hari pernikahan tiba, namun nyatanya semua itu hanya ketakutan sementara saja, bahkan dulu aku sama sekali tak mau menikah, namun seiring berjalannya waktu pemikiranku berubah."  
_

 _Naruto membisu, kini ia hanya mendengarkan celotehan kakaknya itu._

 _"Kau tahu, Pernikahan bukan surga atau neraka itu hanya api penyucian, jadi, jangan takut yaa Naruto-chaan." ujar Kurama seraya memainkan rambut adiknya, serta kembali berdiri.  
_

 _"Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong, putriku sudah berumur satu tahun, kau bahkan belum pernah bertemu dengannya ya? hahaha" Kurama berangsur menjauh dari danau, hendak kembali ke mansion._

 _"Hikari pasti akan sangat senang bisa bertemu pamannya, lagipula Kakashi-kun selalu cerewet menanyakan kabarmu, sampai-sampai aku bingung, yang kakak kandungnya ini aku atau dia hahaha." canda Kurama dengan tawa lepasnya._

 _..._

Itulah sekelumit percakapan dengan kakaknya yang terngiang dalam otaknya, menurutnya kakaknya terlampau sok tahu, bahkan ia tidak tahu, ia tak tahu apa yang sedang dirinya pikirkan, Kurama tak tahu perasaan Naruto berat karena pemuda itu mempunyai gadis pujaanya sendiri.

Kini ia tiba di loby utama apartemennya, ia kini tinggal di apartemen yang agak mewah, semata-mata karena penghasilannya sebagai penulis yang mulai menanjak, sang resepsionis pun menyapa Naruto, "Namikaze-san, anda baru pulang?" tanyanya berbasa-basi. "Ya, hari yang cukup melelahkan hehehe." jawab Naruto ramah, pribadi yang jarang ia keluarkan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, anda memiliki tetangga baru, kamar sebelah anda sudah ada yang menempati." jelas sang resepsionis.

"Oh ya? ah, aku harus memperkenalkan diri padanya haha." balas Naruto, dan selanjutnya, Naruto terlena dalam perbincangan.

Sesudah asyik berbincang, ia pun kini telah keluar dari lift, ya kamarnya terlentak di lantai tujuh, cukup melelahkan jika harus menaiki tangga, sehingga ia lebih memilih lift, ia segera menuju kamarnya. Benar saja ternyata ia mempunyai tetangga baru, ada seorang wanita yang baru keluar dari ruangan sebelah kamarnya, wanita itu tampak menggunkan mantel, Naruto mencoba menghampiri dan berniat menyapanya, sampai sang wanita itu menengok ke arah pemuda itu, mereka berdua sama-sama kaget dengan gaya khasnya masing-masing.

"Namikaze Naruto?"

"Uchiha Sasuke?"

 _ **Bersambung...**_

* * *

 _ **Author note  
**_

 _ **Capeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek T_T**_

 _ **Maafkan aku minna-saan yg jarang update fic sekalinya update malah bikin fic baru, bukannya lanjutin yg lama huuuuuu...**_

 _ **aku janji bakal ngelanjutin fic ku yang lain kook selaw ajee**_

 _ **sorry ya kalao masih typo dan penulisanku kurang rapih**_

 _ **jangan lupa review... ^^**_


End file.
